1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp that has a plurality of light sources and a holder in a lamp unit formed with a housing and a lens arranged therein and adjusts the optical axis of the light sources by tilting the holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-76567 discloses adjusting an optical axis (aiming) by sharing a holder among a plurality of light sources to support the light sources with the single holder. The optical axes of the plurality of light sources are simultaneously adjusted by tilting the single holder.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-76567 supports a plurality of light sources with a single holder. As a result, there is no flexibility in laying out each light source, making it likely that a vehicle lamp may be restricted in design. Further, all the light sources are supported by the holder. Therefore, in the prior art, the optical axes are adjusted even for those light sources whose adjustment is not required.